The research in Dr. Weir's laboratory concerns the regulation of viral gene expression during herpes simplex virus infection, the cellular response to DNA virus infection, and the identification and expression of herpesvirus and poxvirus genes which contribute to host immunity. Current projects include an evaluation of immunization strategies using DNA vaccines and non-replicating poxvirus vectors that express herpes simplex virus genes in an effort to enhance and broaden the immune response to viral antigens. Another research effort focuses on the identification of herpesvirus and poxvirus antigens that are critical for protective immunity. In addition, the cellular response to herpes simplex infection of postmitotic neurons is being studied using microarray technology. Finally, in a collaborative effort with the poxvirus research group, new generation smallpox vaccines are being evaluated for their protective effect in animal models.